


I Shot The Sheriff

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Robbie never left, Daisy is a bad influence, Fluff, OC - Morgan Stark, OC - Tristan Carter, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Nothing could have told Robbie that the night would end with a jail cell, three drunk singing agents and two judging cops





	I Shot The Sheriff

Nothing could have told Robbie that the night would end with a jail cell, three drunk singing agents and two judging cops. Nothing. Should he have known that this was a possibility, maybe. Should he have made different plans, probably. Would it have mattered, hell no. This was the agents of SHIELD at their finest, drunk, tired and sleeping on concrete floors and wooden seats in a small jail cell meant for five people, not ten.

Luckily they were all close and coupled, otherwise there would be a murder.

Given the look in YoYo’s eyes, there could still be one.

Daisy, his sweet, innocent looking Daisy, naturally was the cause for all the commotion. Nothing like a good gut instinct and three shots of bravery for her and actual poor innocent Morgan to end up in a fight. Granted the guys deserved it, the pick-up lines and wandering hands were enough to make him and Tristan ready to start the fight that their girls finished.

What didn’t help was a drunk Jemma cheering them on and Fitz filming the whole incident “for science”. Yes, the filming helped them with the police and helped them not get any charges laid but it also helped them spend the night in the cell until Phil and May came to pick them up.

Whenever that would be.

Morgan looked up from where she had her head in Daisy’s lap and signed to Robbie.

_We have faced worse and you know it._

** _That’s meant to make me feel better?_ **

** **

_Should_

Robbie didn’t respond with a sign but with a laugh.

“Should I be worried?”

Daisy looked between the pair. Both just shook their heads.

“I feel like I am.”

Tristan yawned from his spot against the wall and Mack.

“We good.”

Robbie nodded with Morgan’s words, Daisy sending him a calming wink. He shook his head at them both. Of course his two favourites would become the troublemakers. He just hoped Daisy would keep the troublemaking part to a minimum. One stern talking from Pepper Potts was enough to even make the Ghost Rider side of him nervous.

Robbie leant against Fitz and waited for their collection to come. Daisy decided the perfect time to start singing was right when he was trying to sleep. Naturally.

God his girl loved to test him some times, this was not one of the good tests either.

“Beautiful singing Daisy, would prefer “I Shot The Sheriff” given where you all are.”

All of them popped up into a stance. Some fighting, some ready to throw their shoes. Others ready to defend. It was a voice that none of them ever wanted to hear at this time of hour.

_Or ever._

Deke.

Morgan, bless her soul, actually booed at him. Daisy applauded the boo and Jemma made a threat of incoherent science drabble. Fitz tried to translate but it ended in more drabble.

Too much for this hour.

Thankfully Phil and May arrived in time before Robbie and Mack did something.

May opened the gate, Phil took photos and all of them headed into the back of the black van like little lost puppies.

Each of them slowly started to fall asleep with Daisy curled up under his arm after a defiant glare to Deke.

Robbie smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Her friends may be difficult, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
